sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney
Courtney, labeled The 'Type A' was a camper of Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass Role in the series Courtney is enemies with Sonja at first until she decides to join with Sonja and the others. She usually likes to boss everyone around including Crash. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Such an example is in Jamaica Me Sweat, when Courtney is the only one to acknowledge the injured Izzy and Owen. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. Throughout her four competing seasons, the severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from generally easy-going to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very disliked contestant among her fellow competitors. Relationships Crash Bandicoot Courtney always demands Crash about getting a bunch of stuff for her. Crash really gets sick off helping Courtney around, being bossed around so he decides to dis-obey Courtney's orders and goes on a date with Summer instead. Sonja Farrington Sonja and Courtney are enemies since in Total Drama Action. Courtney gets along with Sonja really well at the first half of Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama-World Tour until Sonja and Courtney became enemies again at the second half of Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama-World Tour because of Gwen gone. Sonja and Courtney had a on and off relationship. Duncan From the beginning of the series, it is evident that Courtney and Duncan are polar opposites, which causes a great deal of conflict between both of them during the first few episodes of Total Drama Island. In spite of this, they are often paired up together in challenges, which sometimes leads to insinuations that Courtney has feelings for him, which she steadfastly denies. Duncan, on the other hand, never denies that he is attracted to Courtney, and he, along with his friends, often accuse Courtney of wanting him as well. Despite the fact that she criticizes him at every opportunity, Courtney eventually shows signs of having a secret crush on Duncan, and there are indications of a mutual attraction growing between the two. This romantic tension eventually culminates in the two of them kissing in Basic Straining, with her displaying a more relaxed attitude towards the competition from Duncan's influence. However, any hope of the two competing alongside each other for the rest of the season is dashed when Courtney is voted off in that same episode, due to Harold tampering with the votes, as revenge for Duncan's bullying when he sees the two kissing. Signs of Courtney and Duncan having feelings for each other continue to be shown in many episodes after Courtney's elimination and well into the second season. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Females